


Happy Ever After

by thekeyholder



Category: Merlin (TV), Muse (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Crossover, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Winchesters bringing together Matt and Dom, and Arthur and Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for a WIP yesterday, and instead found this long forgotten thing. I wrote this poem back at the end of December 2011 as a NYE gift for my friend. Basically, none of our friends was watching Merlin or Supernatural back then, so this hasn't been posted online before (I tweaked it a bit, though).

“What’s this heavenly smell?” Dean asked,  
Sniffing the air like a dog, and running past  
His confused brother, who had to follow him.  
Sam Winchester ran and finally found Dean,  
Leaning over a plate of cinnamon pie,  
Sam screaming loudly: “Dean, the cake is a lie!”  
The younger brother was right: it was a trap;  
As they found themselves in a dark, smelly cell.  
“Well, well, well…Sam and Dean Winchester,  
To finally meet you, it’s a great pleasure,”  
A creepy voice sounded from a dark corner.  
“Show yourself, you spooky kidnaper!”  
Sam yelled, clinging to the iron bars madly.  
  
“I thought you recognised me, I’m Lord Bellamy,  
The man who, with his voice, can control everything;  
The stars, the winds, the future…except one thing…  
That’s why I brought you here, your help is needed.”  
“Why would we help you, Lord Bellamy? And how?”  
Dean asked curiously, forgetting about their row.  
“I have a sentimental issue, a very serious one,  
And I hoped that you’d find its solution fun.  
I have this friend, Dominic, whom I’ve known  
All my life…and I realised I’ve never shown  
My true feelings for him. He’s all I ever wanted.  
He adores your adventurous show, he never misses it,  
You could open his eyes and…maybe make him love me.”  
  
“Aw, Sam, we must help him!” Dean pleaded. “Please, please!”  
Lord Bellamy bit his nails, with anxiety seized.  
Sam nodded his approval and they all smiled.  
Lord Bellamy opened the door and even cried  
Of happiness. He ran up, his black cape fluttering,  
The brothers after him, closely following.  
“Dominic is in my living room, watching TV,  
I bet he doesn’t expect you there to see,”  
Lord Bellamy said, his blue eyes sparkling,  
While the boys entered the room, noticing  
An elegant blonde man sitting on the sofa.  
Dominic looked at them and gasped “Hallelujah!”.  
  
“Dean and Sam…my god, what are you doing here?”  
Dominic asked, voice filled with amazement and fear.  
“We are your Christmas angels, bringing you good news.  
Lots of people like you, not just a few,  
But there’s someone special who would do anything  
For you. In his heart, you are the only king.”  
Lord Bellamy stepped to his beloved Dominic,  
Blushing and trembling, doing the puppy-eyes trick.  
“Aw, Matt, why didn’t you tell me about it before?”  
Dom asked. “It’s clear that you’re the one I adore!”  
The Winchesters cheered, Matt and Dom leaned in,  
And kissed each other sweetly for long minutes.  
  
“Our work is done, Lord Matt Bellamy,” said  
Dean, missing his Cas, which made him sad.  
“Wait, there’s another couple in denial  
Whom you could help,” Dom stated with fire.  
“I’m talking about Arthur and Merlin;  
I believe Morgana cast a spell on the king,  
‘Cos he won’t admit his love for the boy,  
He mocks him, plays with him as if he were a toy!”  
“Okay, we’ll go and see what we can do,” Sam said.  
“But I’m sure we need Cas in this mission, he can help  
Us.” Dom nodded and holding Matt’s hand expressed:  
“Thank you. Dean, remember: love is best confessed!”  
  
Lord Bellamy started singing, bending  
Time, and sending the brothers to another setting.  
They found themselves in a stone castle,  
Their landing turning out quite simple.  
“You need to change into these clothes,”  
Cas said, cheeks painted with red roses,  
As he secretly glanced at Dean’s nice torso,  
His heart singing a praising concerto.  
“Merlin and Arthur are bickering,”  
Cas informed, silently snickering.  
“I believe Morgana’s hiding in there,  
Let’s save the boys while we still can!”  
  
The boys entered Arthur’s personal chamber,  
Surprising both the king and the manservant.  
They were about to shout for guards, when  
Cas stepped to them and said: “You’re in danger;  
Morgana’s here. I know I’m just a stranger,  
But we all came to save you from the sorceress.”  
“Stop it, she’s not that good of an actress,  
She doesn’t have the patience to wait,” Arthur  
Said, but still taking his sword and going farther  
Into the room. Morgana appeared suddenly,  
Ready to cast a spell on them, very angry,  
But the Winchesters jumped in front of her.  
  
Morgana was surprised, but killing two  
Or four was the same, that they all knew.  
Cas stepped calmly in front of the Winchesters  
Ready to face the evil sorceress.  
Suddenly his wings tore the rags he wore  
Enveloping the four men, black and strong,  
Merlin fencing off the spells and directing them  
Against Morgana, who fell to the floor, dead.  
Arthur looked amazed at the angel, but  
Especially at Merlin, who saved them…or what.  
Feeling the tension in the air, Dean loudly  
Shouted: “Oh, Arthur, kiss him already!”  
  
“You’re a sorcerer,” Arthur whispered,  
Merlin nodding, afraid of his master’s anger.  
Instead, the king cupped his face and gently  
Kissed Merlin’s soft lips, the boys (again) cheering.  
The royal couple smiled at their helpers,  
Arthur offering to make them his councillors.  
They refused, saying they had to help others,  
But Arthur decided to knight Cas and the brothers.  
After the ceremony, Merlin sent them back  
To their time, erasing, after them, the track.  
Dean and Cas looked at each other silently  
Sam saying: “I’ll leave you to discuss privately.”  
  
“You have…nice wings,” Dean stated shyly,  
Touching some black feathers, both men blushing.  
“Also, to jump in front of us, that was brave,  
But crazy too. It’s the umpteenth time you save  
Me. How could I ever repay your services?”  
Cas felt faint: “Maybe with a few kisses?”  
Dean couldn’t wait more and fell on Cas’ neck,  
Putting on every inch of the angel’s face a peck,  
And finally engaging in a true, long kiss  
Which made their hearts flutter with bliss.  
Sam told me he filmed the whole thing and  
Will send it to you, so you have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
